Snorrow
The Snorrow are a race of troglodyte-like monsters inhabiting the caves of Planet Glacier. Appearance and Nature Infant Newborn Snorrow resemble traditional depictions of goblins, with short limbs, small heads and excessive blubber across their entire bodies. They are a pale green in colour and are almost completely blind and immobile. They go through this stage rather quickly as their parents regularly feed them. No more than two weeks after their birth, they will begin to lose some of their blubber and grow white hairs in various spots across their body and within a year their limbs will have grown to be more proportionate to the rest of their bodies. Juvenile The second major stage of their life, most of their blubber is now gone and hair covers their chests, heads and legs. They grow sharp claws and fangs. Their eyes are now fully functional and they adopt a much more active lifestyle, hunting alongside the adults. However they cannot hunt for too long as the loss of their blubber has made them more susceptible to the cold. Their green colour now becomes extremely vibrant so the adults can spot them during snowstorms. Adult Hulking titans, the adult Snorrow lack any form of blubber, their muscles and thick coats having rendered it useless. Their green colour has now returned to being more pale like their infant state and their arms have grown even longer than their torsos. Their feet a flat, similar to an elephant's, and capable of creating massive footprints that resemble craters. Their eyesight and smell have advanced, allowing them to track down younger Snorrow or even prey during a blizzard. Fully grown Snorrow only exit their caves to hunt and teach their children. If the situation requires it, they can go for over a year without any water or food. Despite being aggressive to almost all life, they are remarkably friendly, if strict, to their own kind, raising their children with exceptional care. They rarely leave their small packs and only do so when there is no available mate or when they run the risk of inbreeding, a practice their race avoids at all costs. Snorrow of all ages have been shown to possess intelligence greater than the average kaiju. History Having existed for eons, even before Planet Glacier had become an ice planet, the Snorrow have thrived on the planet for as long as they've existed. They adapted to the frozen climate faster than any other lifeform and quickly established themselves as the planet's top predators. Furnozilla's Continuity The Thermal Clash The war between the Alien Frostus and Alien Lava proved to be destructive not only for their races but also for every other species inhabiting Planet Glacier and Planet Lava. The Snorrow being no exception. Resources were now scarce, the Snorrow had to adapt and developed a more lonely and agressive lifestyle, it was now common for males and female alike to fight over food and shelter, and thus they developed larger muscles and secluded themselves deep underground in small packs. UltraFan Christmas Event An adult Snorrow appeared in the special. Seemingly a minion of Yule Sagejin, it teamed up against Nephthys with Gilos for short bit before accidentally knocking him out. Let alone now, Snorrow was decapitated by the wraith ultranoid with her khopesh. Profile - Juvenile= Juvenile Snorrow *'Height': 38m *'Weight': 15,000 tons *'Brute Strength': 40,000 t *'Jaw Strength': 50,000 t *'Grip Strength': 30,000 t :;Powers *'Claws' : Their claws are sharp enough to slice through the thick scales of a Gitora. *'Fangs' : Their fangs have evolved to cut into blood vessels and drain as much blood as possible. When they latch on to their target almost nothing can get them off. * Hightened Specium Immunity : Much like most life forms originating from the planets of the Specium-rich M78, Snorrow have an increased immunity to Specium energies. - Adult= Adult Snorrow *'Height': 75m *'Weight': 120,000 tons *'Brute Strength': 200,000 t *'Jaw Strength': 100,000 t *'Grip Strength': 220,000 t :;Powers *'Brute Force' : The average adult Snorrow possesses enough brute power to tear apart any other creature on Planet Glacier. Even Ultras' can be left in critical condition after an encounter with one. *'Fangs' : Even sharper and larger than the Juvenile Snorrow's fangs, a fully grown individual can rip out antire chunks of flesh from its victim in one bite. *'Frost Breath' : A seemingly pointless ability in a planet covered in snow, the Snorrow do not use it to freeze foes however. If the situation demands it, they can bite into the flesh a possible prey and freeze them from the inside out, rendering them unable to move from the lack of blood flow, slowly killing them. *'Camouflage' : Thanks to their thick coat of white hair, a Snorrow can hide itself beneath the snow and attack unsuspecting prey. * Hightened Specium Immunity : Much like most life forms originating from the planets of the Specium-rich M78, Snorrow have an increased immunity to Specium energies. }} Trivia *Snorrow was originally intended to be a more generic brute kaiju like Red King and Silvergon but I decided to do something more original, going in-depth with their species and giving them several stages of maturity. These changes were heavily inspired by the Pokemon Impidimp, Morgrem and Grimmsnarl, something that is reflected in their designs. *Their name is derived from "Snow" and "Sorrow" *Due to the page not having been made back then, their appearance in the UltraFan Christmas Special was diffrent, them look like large hairy albino gorillas with dark blue skin and three horns on each side of their head.. Category:Furnozilla Category:Furnozilla's Continuity Category:Fan Kaiju Category:Ice Kaiju